


Is is the same for you?

by takemylifenotmyheart



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Smoking, if anyone's against that im sry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemylifenotmyheart/pseuds/takemylifenotmyheart
Summary: Bucky and the reader broke up a long time ago, but do they still have feelings for each other?





	Is is the same for you?

You were in the terrace, resting your hands on the ledge; a cigarette held lazily between the index and thumb of your right hand. You drew the cigarette to your lips and took in a deep breath, you let it out, watching the smoke slowly leave your mouth in a long trail, dissipating into the air before your eyes. 

The sky was shade of blue and purple mixed in a palette, the ends of the horizons on each side a soft red hue, the shades mixing in like a water colour painting. You added your temporary grey fumes once in a while and watched as it made absolutely no difference. A breeze was blowing, ruffling your open hair and changing the direction of the smoke you were letting out every few seconds. You looked out towards the skyline of the city, there was a strange contrast between the vastness of the universe and how small you felt at that moment. You were alone, with your thoughts and your half empty box of cigarettes. 

A while had passed. You lit a second cigarette, protecting the flame of the matches in the alcove between your palms as you brought your face closer to the fire. 

“I didn’t know you smoked." 

A low voice broke the silence of the night, but it didn’t feel intrusive. You finished lighting your cigarette and put out the flame before turning towards him. You knew who it was and you weren’t surprised that he had found you here. The two of you shared this particular spot on the terrace, the farthest away from the door and hidden from the sights of most unless they knew where to look. 

"I thought you weren’t back till next week.”

Silence, but comfortable. You turned back to rest your elbow on the ledge again. 

“I started a while back. A few months ago." 

"You didn’t start-

Was it-

Did I?”

“You didn’t have anything to do with this, James. I started smoking long after we broke up.”

You let out another slow drawl and let the lightheadedness get to you. 

“James, huh?” He scoffed a little, if you let yourself get carried away a little you could hear it laced with slight pain. You knew the smoke was getting to you. You let it.

“We’re really at James now?” Voice with a trace of hope, expecting denial. 

“Where are we at all, Buck?” Your voice was softer, your voice wrapping around his name with nostalgic affection. 

It’s not like you didn’t miss him. You did, every day. It was a little lesser each day but it had been hard, a dull ache had settled into your heart and you had come to accept it over time. That was how life was going to be for you post Bucky. The time that Bucky and you had spent together was undeniably some of the happiest times of your life. Before him, you wouldn’t have believed it was possible for you to experience that much happiness. You just wouldn’t have. Bucky had come waltzing in and turned your life as you knew it on its head. Before you could realize, you had fallen in love with him. You’d fallen madly in love with Bucky. 

You knew he felt the same way about you. He called you the light of his life, his anchor. He used to say that ever since you had come into his life the only safe place he had come to know was his head on your chest, your arms engulfing him, he said your heartbeat calmed him down. You were the only one apart from Steve who could break him out of his winter soldier trance. 

One time when he had gone really rogue, nobody could get close enough to him to calm him down. Even Steve couldn’t reach him, he was blindly shooting at anybody who tried to approach him. You’d decided to take matters into your own hands. Against the screams, shrieks and aggressive protests of everyone else in the team, you started to slowly walk towards him. You lifted your hand holding the gun and slowly placed it on the ground before kicking it away with your feet. You locked your eyes with him and you could see the uneasiness in his face when you continued to walk towards him, looking him straight in the eye, trying to gauge his response. As you went closer to him, he looked increasingly like a deer caught in the headlights. You could see his eyes flit with panic and you saw him uncertainly pick up his gun and a second later you felt a piercing pain in your left calf, you looked down to see he had shot you to try and stop you from getting closer to him. He could’ve easily killed you, the winter soldier was infamous for not missing his shots and you weren’t even making it hard for him, anyone could’ve shot you point blank at that distance. He could’ve but he didn’t. It gave you hope. You limped on as best as you could, your leg leaving a trail of blood. Bucky stood frozen, watching you approach him despite him having shot you. A sharp pain shot through his head as he saw a flash of a memory, a sunny day in the park and laughter ringing in his ears. The voice seemed so familiar it hurt him to remember and simultaneously, to not. He saw you approach; you extended your hand towards his face slowly, reaching out to try and touch his face without frightening or triggering him. “Buck?” you softly called out, knowing he was in there somewhere, he had to be. Your fingertips touched his face, he involuntarily flinched but he didn’t move his face away. You could never forget how he had looked at you in those moments, it broke you every time you thought of that day. He’d looked at you in confusion and pain, like he couldn’t bring himself to remember something but he had some sense of how important it was. He had never seen anybody look at him with so much hope and love before that, he knew he could’ve never done anything to have deserved such emotion from someone like him; he couldn’t have. And yet, you had. Something tugged on his heartstrings, he allowed himself to lean into your touch just a little, like his body remembered things that his mind didn’t. “Hey Buck?” you called out softly again. It broke you to see him like this, it was taking all you had to not burst into tears but you knew that wouldn’t do now. You softly stroked his cheek with your thumb, and his eyes came up slowly to meet yours. You saw emotion instantly flash over them as his hardened gaze softened, his eyes resuming their warmth and you finally allowed yourself to smile, knowing he was back. Your eyes were quickly filling up with tears you didn’t know how to control. You rushed into him, wrapping your arms around him and burying your face in his chest. His arms enclosed you and you could feel his sobs wracking his chest as he kissed your head repeatedly while whispering “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” over and over again into your hair. You’d known two things since then; one, Bucky would always come back to you no matter what the situation was and two, you could never love another person as much as you had loved Bucky. They were like simple facts to you. The sun rises in the east, Washington D.C. was the capital of America, and Bucky was the love of your life, that’s just how it was.

Silence once again. You drew two more draws and your cigarette ended. You shuffled in the dark to take out another and held it between your lips to light it. 

“Isn’t that your third one?”

“What, suddenly you care?”

“Y/N you know-”

“Save it, Bucky.”

You had to be cold because if you didn’t you knew you’d let yourself fall back right where you used to be four months ago. You loved Bucky and Bucky loved you, but you’d soon come to realize that love wasn’t always enough to keep two people together, and sane. The times you spent with Bucky were beautiful; at times you laughed so much your stomach hurt and your jaws pained from all the smiles and you remember not knowing where to keep all the happiness in your heart. Times when Bucky held you in his arms and looked into your eyes, it felt like the world was moving in slow motion and all that you cared about in the whole world was with you, right now. But there were also times when Bucky and you fought and neither of you fought pretty. When you fought, which had started increasing over time, both of you said harsh words that you could never really take back. Bucky started to have less and less time for you. There was always some work that had to be done, some new mission, some new project and it seemed like he barely had any time to himself anymore, let alone any for you. You spent your own days at your apartment, with Bucky making himself scarce day by day, you’d decided to plunge yourself into college work and extra curriculars to help you keep yourself occupied. Over time, neither of you had realized when the space between you both had expanded to fit mountains but you both knew it was there and somehow neither of you wanted to openly acknowledge or deal with it. College got busier with end semester exams and one day while taking the stairs instead of the lift, you noticed a lock on Bucky’s spare apartment in your building. Maintenance said he’d moved out and didn’t say when he would be back. You gave them a small smile and thank you and you decided to get on with your life. It had been four months since then. 127 days, to be specific. None of you had actually had the break up “talk” as such; you had both assumed the worst and gotten on with your lives. What was the point anyway?

“You know I never stopped caring. You know that’s a lie.” Bucky’s hard voice broke through the silence, dragging you out of your memories.

You scoffed at his words and turned around slowly to face him. Your mouth was set in a hard line and you had to struggle to not lash out at him. You took a deep breath but it didn’t help very much, so you pressed your cigarette to your lips and took a long drag, letting out the smoke slowly, taking as long as you could.

“Oh, really? If you really cared then how come you never had the time to pick up a single call Bucky? Or reply to a single text? Once a day Buck, was I really asking for that much? You couldn’t work out enough time to send a single text or return a single call? You were that busy, am I supposed to buy that? How long does it take, huh? How long? 10 seconds for a text, Buck. Maybe a phone call once in a while, fifteen minutes before you go to bed. Was that too much for you? Was it too much for me to ask for if I just wanted to know if you were dead or alive?”

Your voice rose to a shout on its own accord, you couldn’t control it. The emotions had been kept piled up as shoved away for too long and now that the memories had been nudged, the dam was breaking and all the repressed feelings were pouring out and you couldn’t make yourself stop it at this point even if you tried. You were too far gone now. All this time you’d tried your best to avoid thinking about this, tried to distract yourself as much as possible so you wouldn’t remind yourself how he said he’d call at 10pm and then it was1am and you were sitting with your phone by the window, pretending to read a book while you were actually sneaking glances at your phone to see if he would call except he didn’t. You’d wake up, never realizing you’d gone to sleep sitting by the window with your head against the grill and the first thing you’d do was check the phone and your screen would be blank. Not a single missed call, not even a text. You’d tried so hard to not let yourself fall into that hole again and so far you had done so, so well but here was Bucky four months later and all the feelings hit you like a trainwreck, like it was yesterday, like nothing had changed. You didn’t want to start crying in front of Bucky, it was the last thing you wanted so you turned your back towards him once again but you knew he could hear you sniffling, no matter how hard you tried not to. How could you not? You really did use to think the world of Bucky. He’d held you heart on his sleeves and he’d crushed it so easily like none of it ever mattered to him. You’d spent nights wondering if that’s what it all really was, an elaborate lie.

He lowered his head, guilty of having committed said accusations. Raising it back up, he spoke softly, slowly but surely. You thought you were losing your mind.

“Y/N, I know I fucked up; but I miss you.”

Your heart lurched at his words. His voice was quavering slightly as he spoke, unsure of what your reaction was going to be, but his tone was firm and resolute. As for you, for months on end your heart had ached for you to hear these words or some variation of them. You’d kept waiting and waiting but they had never come. If only that meant that you’d stopped waiting; you hadn’t.

But even then you weren’t going to let your guard down this quickly after months of having struggled with this. Even though your heart rate had increased, you were trying to not let yourself carried away. It was all just a huge mess at this point and you were trying your best to not be thrown off by Bucky had just said. Why was he saying this now? Did he really mean it? Had he really missed you? Why was he suddenly back after all these months? You had so many questions and none of them were any close to being answered.

“What?”

You were trying to be a little harsh in your tone or even cold but it came off as incredulous. You wanted to kick yourself for the drastic change in tone that you apparently had no control over.

“I mean it Y/N, I do. These last few months have been so horrible, if I told you you’d think I was exaggerating. We were away in Wakanda for the longest time and I was scared. I thought that maybe if I gave us some time it’d be okay but- the words tumbled out in a hurry like if he couldn’t get them out quick enough they’d turn to embers within him- but I couldn’t do it and when I came back I saw locks on your apartment and you wouldn’t pick my calls up or Steve’s calls up and I didn’t know what to do. I haven’t been able to sleep in months Y/N thinking about how I lost the one good thing I had going on in my life because I was too fucking stupid to see I was screwing it up and I didn’t even realize it.”

He paused to breathe, the words had been tumbling out of him in a cascade overlapping ends and beginnings.

“I’m sorry Y/N. I was being a selfish jerk and I didn’t even see it. I want you back. Fuck, I need you back. I can’t do this without you Y/N, you know I can’t.”

The emotions were hitting you in floods, each wave stronger than the previous one and before you could even fully process what was happening. He missed you? He wanted to get back? It was all happening so fast you couldn’t process it fully, it all seemed like a daze to you. You couldn’t bear to look at him so you turned around, your back facing him. You couldn’t hide what you were hiding, the emotions clouding your eyes despite you trying hard to not and you didn’t want him to see you crumble so soon.

“You promised me.” Quivering, faltering voice. Faint, losing hope.

Not this soon, not so soon you kept telling yourself as your eyes started pricking tears.

“Y/N?” One last whisper, you could hear tears choking his voice up but he still stood there. He still had hope.

You couldn’t bear to keep him waiting in agony any longer. Taking the last drag of the cigarette and flicking it across the ledge, you slowly turned around to face him. His tired red eyes threatening to prick with tears rose up to meet yours and in an instant you found yourself falling down the same spiral again, just like you had months ago when you had first allowed to admit to yourself that you were in love with the infamous, deadly Winter Soldier except, except he’d seemed like anything but winter to you. To you he was the soft sunshine on winter mornings and the warmth of blankets and coffee on winter evenings. When it came to you, he might as well have been called the Spring Soldier for all that it mattered.

All resolve shamelessly broken in a few moments, you took a step towards Bucky. He still looked unsure, he still couldn’t figure out what you were thinking or what you were about to do, you still hadn’t given him any answer. You didn’t know what you were doing either, you were letting your instincts take over. You closed the distance of a few short steps which felt like they took a quarter of an eternity to cover. Standing in front of Bucky, looking into his eyes, your heart was hammering away at your chest as you raised your hands slowly to place them warily on his shoulders. Bucky was trying his best to not let his incredulity show but you’d learnt to read his poker faces a long time back. You took a deep breath and closing your eyes, you leaned into Bucky, supporting your body weight on your palms against Bucky’s firm chest as you leaned in to softly press your lips against his. You had to kiss him one last time, there was no two ways around it. One last time, for old times’ sake.

You didn’t know what you were expecting but the moment your lips touched Bucky’s, his hands grabbed your waist and he pulled you towards him. You crashed into him, his desperation apparent as he tried his best to savour the feel of you in between his arms after months. Your lips were soft, now mingled with the taste of mint and cigarette but apart from that, kissing you felt exactly as Bucky had remembered. It had been too long, much longer than it ever should’ve been. His hands remained on your waist, both his flesh as well as metal hand gripping you firmly on either side, almost a little harder than necessary, as if he was afraid you’d somehow slip out from his embrace. Your hands gingerly snaked upwards from either of his shoulders to meet behind his neck, both of you acutely aware of the space in between closing in by and by. Bucky’s lips were pressed against yours, both of you tasting each other after so long it felt like coming home. He bit your lower lip and you let out a little gasp, you could feel the ghost of a smile against your lips. Bucky could still work you up, even after all this time. You smiled at the thought and when Bucky felt the slight movement he knew exactly what you were thinking. The both of you had always understood each other uncannily well when it had come to bedroom specific activities, not so much anything else. His lips left yours to kiss a soft trail along your jaws before dipping down to the crook of your neck, the softness of his plump, wet lips contrasting with the stubble on his cheeks roughly brushing your neck to and fro. You hummed in contentment as you allowed yourself to admit how much you’d missed this, how much you missed Bucky. How much you missed kissing him, how even the simplest of things that you did, the lightest of touches drove him wild and you didn’t understand how that was possible. He swore it was just you and all you, that nobody else in the whole world could make him want to clean his room all by himself just because you made it look like so much fun, prancing all over the room in shorts with music blasting on the speakers. How he always put your needs before his, sexual or otherwise, how sometimes his reason for doing things was just to make you laugh and nothing else. Being with Bucky had made you so happy hell, Bucky himself had made you so happy, and it almost seemed like poetic justice that it was the same person who broke your heart into pieces. Your stream of rational thought was getting fuzzier by the second thanks to Bucky, his hands now gripping the sides of your stomach, lightly tracing with his fingers the little stretch of skin where your shirt ended and before your shorts began. Your face was buried in his shoulder, his own scent mixed with the slightest hint of cologne. You took a deep breath, snuggling in further involuntarily, Bucky now fully pressed up against your body. A breath hitched in Bucky’ throat as you moved in closer to him. You were now perfectly enclosed within his embrace like he remembered, like he liked to remember, his mouth on your neck blissfully, generously drawing out small gasps and whimpers from you, and your head dropped downwards and nuzzled into his neck. Your body pressed up against him, he could feel your breasts crushed against his chest through both of your clothes. God, he’d missed holding you between his arms so fucking much. One last, lingering kiss on your neck later Bucky gently de-entangled your arms from his neck and rose up to warily look at you, not knowing what to expect.

You took your hands into each other and were fumbling with them and when you raised your head to look at Bucky, he was already expectantly looking at you. You didn’t know what you wanted anymore, all you knew was that after that kiss all your feelings had come rushing back and hit you like a trainwreck. Was it a good idea to have kissed Bucky? No. But were you glad you did it despite whatever consequences you might have to face? Yes. You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t missed Bucky, of course you had. How could you have not? Of course you had, more than he could ever have imagined.

“Bucky, I missed you too.” Your voice was so soft that Bucky was sure he was imagining it, that it was a breeze that had somehow washed the words over him.

“You did?”

You nodded, afraid that if you started to speak now there was no way you could hold off the tears anymore that were already pricking at your eyes.

Bucky’s eyes lit up in amazement, as if he couldn’t believe what he had just heard. He was about to begin speaking-

“But wait.” –he shut his mouth.

“Bucky I’ve missed you, more than you could ever imagine. I was convinced you were the love of my life, I’d never been happier with anyone before I’d met you. I thought I didn’t deserve it. You were everything I wanted and more, so much more. I was- I thought I was so lucky to have found you but Bucky-” You had to take pauses to prevent yourself from turning into a bumbling crying mess, all your pent up emotions from the past months hitting you all at once. Bucky waited patiently to let you finish, he knew it was important to you and that he owed you this much, if not anything else. He’d been a jerk and he’d realized it when it was far too late. His heart had swelled when you’d started speaking about how much you loved him and he wanted to cut you off and tell you he felt the same way about you, that he definitely loved you more than you loved him and that you were perfect beyond his dreams and how dare you think you didn’t deserve him? If anything it was the other way around. “but Bucky- you’ve also hurt me like nobody else ever has.” Bucky’s heart sank in his chest.

“I didn’t think it was possible to feel this much pain until I did. I hated how desperate I’d become, I’d stay up hours into the night waiting for a single call because you’d said you would and I believed you, but, but you never did. It felt like I was putting myself out there for you except, except you gave about zero fucks. I felt- I felt used Buck, and betrayed. I was so sure of us, I really did think we’d make it, you know? Before you I didn’t know such extremes. I was, fuck, a part of me still is ready to do practically anything for you Buck and no matter how hard I try I can’t kill that part. So-”

You took a deep breath, before continuing. You didn’t dare to look into Bucky’s eyes. Yes you wanted this, you wanted this more than anything but you also didn’t want what happened last time. You desperately hoped this worked out this time. How, you had no idea but you really did but fuck, you didn’t want to go to bed crying every night wondering where it all got screwed up.

“So- I need you to promise me that it won’t be like last time. That we’ll talk things out? And we won’t ghost each other, I promise I won’t. I’m sorry but I, I can’t do this otherwise.”

Your voice was barely above a whisper at this point. Your heart was hammering away at your chest, wondering if you asked for too much and if he would even agree. You really hoped he would but at the same time no matter how much you loved him, this was the bare minimum you owed to yourself. Your thoughts ran a mile a second as you slowly raised your heard to look him in the eye. You told yourself since you’d already been surviving without him for the last few months, if he didn’t agree to your terms things wouldn’t be changing much. The hurt will take time to go away, but go away it will. It was only human nature, right? You haphazardly tried to reassure yourself as your eyes finally met his.

Bucky was trying his hardest to not break down then and there, hearing you speak. Guilt was hitting him in crashes, torrents even, hearing you recall how you’d spent your months apart. Jerk that he was, he knew he couldn’t deny anything of what you were recounting. He was guilty of hurting you and it was the last thing he’d wanted to do. He didn’t think you cared that much about him. He knew you loved him, but fuck he had absolutely no idea how badly his absence had affected you. If he did, he would’ve never left in the first place. He’d thought that you’d forget about him and move on, there was always a part of him that knew you were too good for him. Once he’d had a sense of how deeply he had been falling for you, it frightened him because he didn’t think you loved him as much and he figured if he could somehow end it then he’d be protecting himself from the impossible pain when you eventually broke up with him, because of course you would. Once you realized how good you were for him, he knew you’d break up with him hell, he believed it. So with the flimsy excuse of self defense, he’d started to distance himself from you, hoping his feelings for you would lessen over time. He’d turned into an absolute jerk, so far as going to Wakanda as an excuse to avoid even being around you but he realized it wasn’t going to last. His feelings for you went absolutely nowhere. If anything, they worsened with each passing day. Missing you felt like breathing except it physically hurt to breathe and with every breath he thought of coming back. He only barely managed a few months before deciding to come back to you. He decided that whatever be the eventual pain, however it ended, it wasn’t worth missing out on even a few more days with you. He had to take a last shot at being together with you because in all his 100 years, Bucky had never felt as happy as he was when he was with you. With you, Bucky felt like he could finally accept his own past and come to terms with it because you had and you had loved him in spite of or despite it. With you Bucky felt whole. He didn’t feel like a shadow of a man who’d spent half his life massacring innocents because he had been programmed to be a killing machine. With you Bucky felt like maybe he too deserved happiness and for Bucky happiness was just being with you, or near you or even around you. Happiness was lying in your lap while you absentmindedly stroked his hair while reading a book, waking up next to you to watch you while you still slept, you curled up against him, your chest rising and falling softly, tackling you in your bed with your laughter ringing in the room, Bucky swore it was the happiest sound he had ever heard, sneaking in through the apartment window to meet you impulsively when you were mad at him and wouldn’t open the door for him- Bucky could go on listing the instances. 

He’d hoped you’d missed him, of course but there was a part of him that wasn’t counting on it but at that moment, seeing you struggle to get your words out, seeing you trying your best to not break out into tears, Bucky felt like his heart was about to split open with a searing, blinding white pain. The knowledge that he’d caused you this much pain, the person he loved most in the world, was unbearable to him. It took him everything he had at that moment to not rush over to you and hold you in his arms; the only thing stopping him was the fact that he knew you had to say what you did, to get it off your chest. That much he owed you in the least. Every nerve ending in his body was burning, aching for your body in his so that he could apologize over and over again, as many times as he needed fuck, he was ready to do anything to make it up to you. He’d do anything you’d say to fix what he had done, you just needed to say the word. When you finally stopped speaking, Bucky’s voice was cracking with emotion as he tried to speak.

“I’m sorry baby, I’m so fuckin’ sorry I had no idea. I, I was a jerk I thought I was falling for you too fast too soon and, you didn’t feel the same way and so if I tried to end things maybe, maybe you’d move on and it would hurt lesser than if you broke up with me later and so I ghosted you.” Bucky was fumbling with his words, swallowing end the ends and tripping over the beginnings in his hurry to get them out. “I’m a coward, baby I’m such a fucking coward but I couldn’t stay in Wakanda forever, I couldn’t. I had to come back to you one last time just to see if you’d still take me back. I know I was terrible to you I’m so sorry baby I really didn’t know- I never thought you’d- I- I don’t know what to say except yes I promise. I promise to never ghost you again, fuck I promise to never fuckin’ leave your side ever again. And I promise I won’t be scared to love you like I was. I’ll treat you right this time baby if you let me and god, I’m so sorry I didn’t the first time round because I was fuckin’ scared. How will I ever make up for it, doll? I’ll turn this world around for you doll, but I’ll make up for it I promise. Sarges’ swear.”

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing or if you were dreaming. Bucky loved you? Bucky really loved you? Of course he’d do something stupid like shift to Wakanda to avoid dealing with feelings, of course he’d do that. There was never any middle ground with Bucky, only extremes. You let out a small giggle at the thought through your teary eyes. You hadn’t noticed when you’d started tearing up, a few drops escaping your attention to leave streaks down your cheeks.

Bucky moved in closer to you and he nervously bent down a little to look up at your face.

“So will you take me back Y/N? Give me one last chance to love you the way you deserve to be loved?”

Incapable of words at this point, you looked up and nodded shyly, tears threatening to spill again. A smile lit up Bucky’s face, one you hadn’t seen in a very long time and one you’d missed very much.

“Thank you, Y/N.” Bucky whispered into your hair as within moments Bucky was holding you tightly in his arms, as if afraid to lose you again. He held you to his chest, crushing you with his arms but you didn’t mind in the least, Bucky felt like home. He held you apart by your shoulders, and wiped your tears away with his thumb. You hadn’t been able to keep them in after all.

“Shh, don’t cry baby. No more tears, ‘kay? I’m here now. I’m so sorry I ever left. I’m so, so sorry.”

Kisses were showered on your temple, your hair, your nose, your eyes and your cheeks, trying to catch each tear that fell within his lips as you giggled at the cheesiness of the situation.

“Mm, I missed that sound so much.”

Both of you stayed that way for a long time, him holding you between his arms and you resting your head on his chest, his steady heartbeat calming your down and slowly convincing you that this was real, it was actually happening and it wasn’t a dream. Bucky rested his head against yours, rocking you slightly, content in the feeling that he was finally, finally home.


End file.
